Adventure's Gift
by CrystalBorf
Summary: Cat, a human from Earth, has been taken from her home by strange creatures and used as their prey on their planet. Unknown to her, the Ghost Crew has been sent here to find survivors. Set after Season 4, Sabine and Ashoka are still looking for Ezra.
1. Chapter 1

**Cat**

Cat ran as fast as she could. The humanoid wolves chased after. She had never been this scared in her life. Her memories of earth were clouded, leaving the burning image of dead humans all over. She couldn't shake it away, the horror. It made her slow down a little, but she was still running faster than the wolves. She saw a small crack in a rock wall up ahead, big enough for her to slip in, small enough to keep them out. She sped up, determined to reach the location. She reached the crevice, forcing herself into the wall. One of the wolves couldn't stop fast enough and slammed into the wall, startling Cat so she moved back further into the rock. Keeping her mouth shut, she continued moving backwards, until she realized the crevice was an entrance to a cave.

"She's in here somewhere!"

"Well, get her out of there then!"

"Too small. But she'll have to come out at some point."

"Oh, right. Guess we'll just play the waiting game, then."

They made sounds to make it look as if they were walking away, but Cat did not leave the cave. If those wolves were still there, then she needed to find another way out of the cave. She looked around, the cave being illuminated by green mushrooms. She followed them, and found a tunnel. The same plants were lighting the way for Cat as she began to walk down the tunnel. She still felt scared. A brighter light brought Cat's attention to what was in front of her as a bigger entrance to the cave came into view. There was still daylight outside, so she stayed back, wanting to wait for it to become night. If they needed sleep, then she would have to take advantage of that...

 **Hera**

"Mom! Is it time for dinner yet?" Hera's son, Jacen , asked. She turned to Jacen, "Not yet. Wait until Zeb ad Rex get back. It shouldn't take them long." Jacen sighed, "Okay." He then left the cockpit. Hera turned her attention to the window. There wasn't a day where she didn't miss Kanan or Ezra. Sabine and Ashoka were out looking for Ezra elsewhere in the galaxy. The reason why they were here was simple; they tracked down an illegal shipment from a planet called Earth, possibly containing survivors. These wolf creatures were hunting humans for sport in their so called hunting grounds. With the sun setting in an hour or so, she began to worry about Zeb and Rex.

Cat thought she heard something digging into the rock far back behind her. She turned, heading in the direction of the noise. It got increasingly louder, and she thought it sounded like a tool that construction workers used. It was until the plants that has illuminated her way began to dim that Cat realized what it was. Crashing though the wall came a large drill. She turned around and ran. Thinking to herself, she began to think that no one would come to save her. Running out of the cave, she took no time deciding where to go, because her only option was straight ahead. Branches grabbed at her shirt as she darted past the trees. She could sense two beings in front of her, but they weren't wolves. Perhaps they would help her.

 **Zeb**

Zeb grumbled to himself, hiding his impatience from Rex. He wanted to head back to the Ghost as soon as possible, mainly because it was close to becoming night, and he was hungry. Rex turned to him, "Still wanting to head back to the Ghost?" Zeb grumbled again, "Look, I'm getting hungry, and it's nearly dark, so if course I want to head back." Rex was about to make a reply when they heard footsteps nearby. They both braced themselves, watching the bushes rustle weakly, then violently. The footsteps got louder and louder, and they weren't sure if it was friend or foe. The bushes exploded, and out came running a brown haired girl. Zeb caught her, smelling fear from her. "Hey, hey, hey, calm down, calm down. What happened?" Zeb asked, an instinct kicking in. The girl was sobbing, "They're coming *sniff* after me. Save *sniff* me." Rex pulled out his pistols, aiming at the bushes where the girl came from and shot. A second later, one of the wolf creatures fell dead. She hid her face in Zeb's arms, not wanting to see who Rex had shot. Two more came from the bushes. "That girl belongs to us! Hand her over!" One of them snarled. The other one smiled, "Or will we have to take her by force?" Zeb and Rex pointed their guns at the wolves, and Zeb growled, "You can try." The girl hid behind Zeb, as if she was expecting a gunfight. But Zeb knew this would be over shortly, because he pulled the trigger several times scoring some well aimed shots at her attackers. They fell to the ground, as dead as the first wolf. Zeb put his bo-rifle away, kneeling down to the girl, "You alright?" The girl nodded, still quivering in fear. She had a few scratches, but other than that, she was fine. He helped her to her feet, but she still looked withdrawn. "I'm Zeb, and this is Rex. Who are you?"

She spoke softly, "I-it's Cat..." Her voice shook, whether it was fear or sadness, they didn't know which. "If you don't feel like walking, I can carry you to the Ghost."

Cat shook her head, "I-i can manage."

They began walking back to the Ghost, Cat sometimes falling behind. Zeb stayed close to Cat, keeping her safe in case anymore of those creatures showed up. She was obviously a survivor from Earth. But her planet probably wasn't safe. Maybe there was room on the Ghost for her until she felt better. Hera might have some free time to help Cat.

 **Hera**

Hera handed Jacen his dinner, "Here you go, Jacen. Enjoy." Jacen smiled happily. "Thank you, mom!" he lovingly replied. When his mom made dinner, it was always the best, and Hera knew her son liked it. Kissing her son's forehead, she took her dinner to the cockpit. As she passed the empty rooms, she kept imagining Kanan and Ezra around. Training, or talking. When she got to the cockpit, she spotted Zeb and Rex heading returning. She saw a third figure amongst them, a brown haired girl. She set her plate down, then climbed down the ladder to the cargo area. There, she waited for the trio to get back. As the got near the ramp, Hera started down it.

"You two are little late, so I gave Jacen his dinner. Though I can see why you're late."

The girl hid behind Zeb, seeming shy yet frightened. "It's okay, Cat, she won't hurt you," Zeb told her.

Maybe some time will get her used to the crew.

 _ **Hey guys! I finally finished chapter 1! Even though I am home early from the lake, I am still ready to work on a bunch of stuff.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat**

She slowly crept out from behind Zeb. _Zeb says she's alright..._ She thought, her own voice inside her head shaking. The woman's eyes and voice were as gentle as a mother's, which brought the memory of Cat's mother to her mindmind and caused tears to well up. Quickly wiping her eyes, she let out a yawn, suddenly feeling tired. All of the events must've finally got to her. Hera slowly walked overover, speaking in a calm tone, "I'll show you to an open cabin so you can get some sleep." Cat hesitated for a moment, then slowly followed Hera up a ladder. As she did so, she began to feel afraid. She ignored it for awhile as she followed her down the hall and stopped at the door. Hera opened it for Cat, revealing a room with a bunk bed. Other than that, it was mostly empty. Before the wolf creatures attacked, Cat lived a happy life. She had her parents, her brother, her friends. They were gone, unless this was all just a bad dream. Thanking Hera, she crawled into the bed closest to the floor and lied down. Hera left , leaving the door open. Cast should've fallen asleep, but she found it harder than she thought. Every time she closed her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep, immediate flashbacks of the invasion on Earth played before them. Tears welled up, but she quickly wiped them away. Eventually, she forced herself to fall sleep, ignoring the flashbacks.

 **Jacen**

Jacen had just do finished eating his dinner when his mother walked back in. "I'm done!" he announced to her. She smiled and grabbed his plate, "Don't forget, we have dessert for later." Jacen squealed in excitement, but was soon hushed by Hera. "We have a guest with us, but she is sleeping. Use low voices, please." He nodded in acknowledgement, then went to go find Zeb and Rex. When he couldn't find either of them, he went to his room. When he sat on his bed, he could feel sorrow and fear. It wasn't his feelings, but rather, someone else's. Grabbing his stuffed tooka, Caleb, he searched for whoever the emotions belonged to. He found a room that he is hide in when playing hide and seek, and opened the door. The light revealed someone laying down on the bottom bunk, shivering. He took one step forwards, but halted when she stirred and shifted her head towards him. Her swore the step was as quiet as he could be, then realized that she could sense him.

 **Hera**

"So, Cat could possibly be a survivor from Earth? How in the world did she avoid all of it?" Hera asked Zeb and Rex. They both shrugged, obviously not knowing the answers themselves. Hera sighed, "We'll have to wait until tomorrow morning, then." At that moment, Jacen walked into the hanger bay. "Mom, I'm tired," he yawned. Hera smiled, getting up and climbing up the ladder to her son. She walked her son to his room, when she noticed his stuffed tooka was gone. "Jacen," she asked. "Where did Caleb go?" Jacen shrugged, but Hera could see that he knew.

"Jacen."

"Okay, okay. I may have visited the guest by accident."

Hera was about the reply when he spoke up again, "She was scared, I could sense it. And she could sense me. But... we spoke with our minds. When I asked why she was scared, she couldn't tell me. So, I gave her Caleb." She was stunned, not knowing what to say. He even had his father's kind heart. She hugged Jacen, "I'm so proud of you."

 _Elsewhere..._

"Lord Lyrax, sir. We've lost contact with three of our men."

The throne room was dark, the scent of others strong. The black wolf-like creature had took a knee at the base of the throne, a large, obsidian chair. Sitting in it was an orange wolf-like creature. Lyrax hissed, "Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, since when have we lost one of our men to these disgusting humans?" Shadow did not lift his head, "Never. But before we lost contact, they reported another human and some sort of beast. They were both armed." Lyrax shifted in his seat. "An _armed_ human? Since when was our prey armed? Never mind that. Any word on the whereabouts of Echo?" Shadow shook his head, "No, sir. He seems to have vanished." Lyrax let out an irritated sigh, "You are dismissed. Find the humans and eradicate them." Shadow stood up, saluting his leader. He then turned and exited the room. _Since when did hunting humans become allowed? This does not feel right..._

 _ **And with that, Chapter 2 is complete! Now, if you're wondering what exact species these folks are, I'll put more focus into them in later chapters. Enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! It's been awhile since I posted a chapter on this. School had already started, and I had lots of stuff that needed to get done, including trick-or-treating. Also, school WiFi can be a jerk sometimes._

Cat

"Hey, Cat. Time to get up."

A soft and gentle voice woke her from her dreams. Slowly opening her eyes and letting them adjust to the environment, she looked up to see Hera's smiling face. She didn't jump in fear, which she considered a good thing. She slowly turned to get up from the bed. "So, how did you sleep?" Hera asked Cat. She managed to smile, "I slept better than I used to." Hera stood up, "Well, that's good. Come on. I'll take you to the kitchen. Breakfast is waiting." The sound of anything related to food pleased Cat's mind, as she quickly got up from the bed. Following Hera, the scent of what reminded her of waffles or pancakes wafted through the air. When Hera opened the door to the kitchen, the scent grew much stronger, and Cat felt the urge to push past Hera in an effort to reach her food. Containing her hunger, she let Hera go first so she could sit down. Hera fixed her plate and brought it over, which Cat took one look at it. It looked like waffles, just triangular. She picked up a fork that held a piece on it, lifted it up to her nose and sniffed it. It smelled good. She then placed it in her mouth and ate it. It tasted delicious! Instantly, she began to shovel her food down, tasting each piece briefly. She heard Hera chuckle as she was eating. Perhaps it pleased her to see her eat.

Zeb

Zeb stood outside the Ghost, standing guard. Since the inhabitants of the planet were hostile, the crew couldn't risk anything attacking the ship and possibly jeopardizing the mission. _Karrabast. Why does it always have to be me?_ He grumbled in his head as he constantly checked to make sure nothing had sneaked into the hangar. Howls came from far off, sounding triumphant. He felt himself shudder. _Did they kill one of the humans?_ Zeb wondered in concern. In all his life, he had never seen anything like this. Cat was lucky that she managed to not get caught. Though he did wonder if any of these beasts ever questioned what they were doing.

Echo

Every strand of white hair on Echo's back stood on end as soon as he heard the howls. _Not another one…_ he murmured silently, his thoughts clouded for a few seconds. When his mind cleared, he caught a whiff if a familiar scent. "That's odd…" he whispered. "This scent… It smells like…" His eyes widened as he remembered whose scent it was. Without making a sound, he began to follow it. After a few minutes of following the scent, several more began to mix in with it. _What the… Feramorian, human, singed fur, huh… something I haven't scented before… Wait, do I smell blood?_ Echo memorized each fragrance. Once he reached a small clearing, what lied before him nearly spooked him. Three bodies, all Feramaorian. "What the hell?" he yelped, jumping backwards onto a tree. His claws unsheathed, digging into the bark, his head closest to the ground. Slowly, he climbed down the tree on all fours, inspecting each body. He recognized all three of them as Lyrax's men. All three had been shot to death, one bullet each. But one closer look at the wounds told him that there were no bullets. The familiar scent called him again, and he once again began to follow it. If he could find his friend and whoever helped her, then perhaps they could help him.


End file.
